ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Time Temporal
The Time Temporal is a magical item in the world of Ogaji that has the ability to traverse time and realms. It was first introduced in The Light Knight when Bamos used it to conjure an army from the future, but it's first technical use in the series was to bring Zane Julien (Ninjago Earth-14) to Ogaji. Rules of realm traversing and time travel to not apply to the Time Temporal, as it can bring you anywhere, any realm or any timeline. The only realms that the Time Temporal can not lead to are the Departed Realm, and the Sacred Realm. The Time Temporal is also unable to traverse separate Dimensions. There is only one Time Temporal that exists in every timeline or realm, and it is located on Prime Ogaji. This page is imported from the Legends of Ogaji Wiki. To learn more about the characters and locations in this page, click [https://legends-of-ogaji.wikia.com/wiki/Legends_of_Ogaji here] Design It was forged using three Periodic Stone slates that absorb Elemental Power. The slates were grouped in two, then merged together with a Clearstone center to balance it. Each slate possesses an ability that the Time Temporal possesses. The first group encompasses the basic abilities: * Basic Time travel: Allows the user to travel throughout the timeline of their own universe. * Basic Realm travel: '''Allows the user to travel throughout the realms of their own universe. The second group allows more specific transport: * '''Multiverse traversing (University): 'Allows the user to be transported into different universes in the multiverse ''within their own realm. * '''Specific Realm traversing: Allows the user to be transported to the universes in the multiverse of different Realms. A defect in it's design also allows for the importing of items/ people from other multiverses. When the user touches the device, they make a wish, and it is interpreted by stealing someone from another realm or timeline and bringing them to the user. It has happened on multiple occasions in Legends of Ogaji. It is how Zane, Kai, Jay, and Cole were able to come and join the Elemental Masters at different points in time. When the Time Temporal is defected or reforming, some of the slates power goes out, leaving them pitch black. When they are in the process of reforming they glow orange. Additionally, due to the complexity of it's abilities, those who use it that have little to no understanding of how it works can transport/ be transported to and from random realms and timelines, causing even more confusion. History Creation It is unknown when it was created, but it was forged along with the Temple of Time by the God of Time. It is said that he transferred his powers to it so that mortals may have a sense of his abilities. It was placed in the Temple of Time, as well as given a curse that allows it to reform whenever it is destroyed. Legends of Ogaji The Time Temporal was first used in The Light Knight, ''and has since been a key item in the quests of many Elemental Masters. Below is a list of known times it has been used. 'Milo's Adventures' '''The Hero of Light' * N/A: Used by accident to import Zane Julien from Ninjago Earth-14 ** It is possible that the person that took Zane from Ninjago was Ronin * A Time For Trust'': Bamos used it to banish Julian Albert to Ninjago Earth-2. '''The Light Knight * The Time Temporal: '''Used by Bamos to import past and future villains for the Ninja to face. * ''Mojo the Insane'': Used by Team Waters to find help in defeating Mojo; imports Kai from Ninjago Earth-15 * ''The Lost Ninja'': Used by Barry to open a portal to an unknown timeline of Ogaji and find Neuro. '''Last Light * The Hero of Power: '''Time Temporal is shattered in order to create a new timeline to continue the Prophecy of the Hero of Light. * ''Fate of Time:'' Team Amber tracks down the shards of the Time Temporal in order to stop Aragon; it is returned to it's normal state * ''Doppelgangers: Bamos uses it to bring alternate versions of the members of Team Amber from unknown timelines to help defeat them. * The Other Island'': Master Chang uses it to journey to an unknown timeline of Ninjago to steal Elemental Power. * ''Jay Brigade'': Prime Jay uses it to import other versions of Jay from different timelines of Ninjago. * ''Return of Link: The Time Temporal is touched by a little boy who wishes for Link to return to Ogaji, bringing him forth from the past right before his death. * The Fabulous Five: Mary-Sue uses it to venture into an unknown timeline of Ninjago. Children of Creation * The Final Piece: Tom uses the Time Temporal to journey to Ogaji Earth-3 and find Zachary Frost. * The Master of Time: Zack and Tom use the device to return home. * Revenge of Earth-3: A remnant of Earth-3 returns to deal with Zack and Tom. * Cursed: Sonic Boom returns * Lost Ally'':' Julian Albert returns from Ninjago Earth-2. * '''The Other Ninja: Genesis uses it to create his army of evil Ninja from Ninjago. Closing the Circles His Return * The Return of the Elemental Masters'': G uses the Time Temporal to journey to old Ninja's realms and asks them to help him tackle Bamos' Watchers * ''Final Stand: The Ninja return home Guardians of Existence * King of the Underworld: The Dragon Keepers use the device to journey to Underworld Prime to stop Clouse. Mirror Me Part 1 * The Hunt: Lord Dimmick and Mr. E get marooned in First Realm Prime. * Out of Body: Eracna uses the Time Temporal to return to Ogaji, and is destroyed once again. Rebirth During the 35 years between CtC and Rebirth, the Time Temporal began it's reformation, but did not finish before it's next use, meaning it's results were corrupted. Ipseity Crisis * Golden Opportunity: Nelly uses the device to bring Junior from Ogaji Earth-6 to her, and also releases Silver as well. Into the Mult-G-Verse * Masters of Creation: Silver uses the device to bring forward an army of Anti-Gs, and The New Ninja of Ogaji do the same. * Shattered: Silver uses the machine to bring forth G-Hulk; the Time Temporal is shattered for the last time. Ogaji Origins Forbidden Quest (flashback) * ''Paradox Pandemonium: ''Mal-G uses the Time Temporal to absorb temporal energy that allows him to traverse the Multiverse at will. Notes * The name Time Temporal literally means "time time" due to the word temporal being a synonym of time. ** The term temporal was added to the name originally just because it sounded cool, it wasn't until later that G realized that the word temporal actually had to do with time. Category:Items Category:Miscellaneous Category:Time Travel Category:Ogaji Category:Legends of Ogaji